Traición
by Seximaru
Summary: Muchas sorpresas y más


Era una mañana bastante fría y había una espesa neblina que cubría cada calle de esa ciudad. Pero una casa entre esas neblinas habían dos personas dormidas que estaban bastante cansadas después de una noche de mucha pasión y entrega. Se encontraban solamente cubiertos por una delgada sábana, pues a pesar del frío, el calor que ellos emanaban era suficiente para mantenerse calientes.

-¿Qué hora es?-un hombre de cabello castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro hacia la pequeña mesita junto a la cama donde había un pequeño reloj-las 6:30 aún…-miro a la persona junto a él y sonrió mientras lo movía levemente-Nowaki…

-mmm…-Nowaki talló sus ojos-Hiro-san… ¿Qué hora es?-dijo entre bostezos

Hiroki miró nuevamente la hora y luego a Nowaki-las 6:33

-¡¿Qué?!-se levanto rápidamente de la cama dejando su desnudez al descubierto-¡hoy tenía que estar en el hospital a las 6!-tomó algo de ropa y corrió al baño

-tu quisiste hacer eso anoche, así que afronta las consecuencias-suspiró y se recostó mirando al techo

-pero es que te veías tan lindo con ese traje que me dieron ganas de comerte-habló mientras sonreía y recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-6:38…-dijo mientras se cubría-será mejor que te apresures

-eres malo Hiro-san-le sacó la lengua y entro al baño-pero te quiero-sonrió y comenzó a ducharse

Hiroki se sonrojó y lanzó un bufido como respuesta

Nowaki salió rápidamente de la ducha y se vistió como pudo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación-nos vemos para comer… necesito decirte algo Hiro-san-tomó sus cosas y besó los labios de Hiroki rápidamente-hasta luego Hiro-san-se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación

-algo raro hay aquí…-susurró y miró a la puerta-¿qué será?-cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, pero aunque trataba de no demostrarlo se sentía preocupado por lo que él le fuera a decir

Nowaki caminó a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua-necesito hacerlo…-caminó hacia la puerta principal-él no se merece lo que le hice-salió de la casa y tomó un taxi después de caminar un poco.

° ~ en el hospital ~°

En una de las sillas se encontraba sentado un hombre de unos 30 o más años que miraba a cada momento su reloj de pulsera esperando a alguien o al menos así parecía. Se veía bastante preocupado e inquieto, pero apareció una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la persona que venía apresurado hacia él y se levantó rápidamente

-Now…-comenzó a hablar pero el otro chico no lo dejó

-¿qué haces aquí?-habló en susurros y lo miró molesto-te dije que nos veríamos después de hablar con Hiro-san

-lo sé pero necesitaba verte-lo miró de manera dulce

-deja eso por favor-suspiró-fue todo un error y nunca sucederá de nuevo

-pero si tu querido Hiro-san se entera de que tu, Nowaki tuviste sexo conmigo y después arrepentido de eso fuiste a tener sexo con él…-hizo una pequeña pausa-¿Qué crees que pensará?

-fue un error tener sexo contigo-se volteo dispuesto a alejarse y comenzar a trabajar-hablemos después y me dirás que quieres para no decirle todo a Hiroki

-te quiero a ti-dijo mientras caminaba a la salida y lo miraba de reojo-y te tendré…-eso lo susurró solo para él y salió del hospital

Nowaki solo entró a una habitación y con su mejor sonrisa comenzó a hablar animadamente con los niños mientras los revisaba uno a uno.

-siento mucho la tardanza-dijo mientras cambiaba el vendaje de uno de los niños-¿están enojados?

-claro que no Nowaki-san-dijo una pequeña niña algo sonrojada

Nowaki terminó de cambiar el vendaje del niño y sonrió-ven aquí Yume…-llamó a la niña que había hablado hace un momento y la miró acercarse-¿a que se debe ese lindo sonrojo en tu rostro?-dijo cuando la niña estaba frente a él

-Nowaki-san es muy guapo-al decir eso tapó su rostro con sus manos y Nowaki sonrió con ternura

-gracias Yume-sonrió y tomó a Yume en sus brazos-y tu eres muy hermosa

Yume quitó las manos de su rostro lentamente y besó la mejilla de Nowaki totalmente sonrojada y volvió a tapar su rostro

Nowaki estaba maravillado con todo el cariño que recibía de esos niños, le encantaba cuidarlos y hacerlos sentir bien. Pero no sabía que toda esa felicidad pronto se iría…


End file.
